


Ну здравствуйте, коллега

by Mariza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Animals, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, aesthetic, fan cast, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Томека Вильмовского | at the WTF-2020 on diary.ru
Kudos: 4





	Ну здравствуйте, коллега

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Томек Вильмовский, Ньют Скамандер, Динго и прочие звери  
> Размер: 600х800  
> Исходники: кадры из «Фантастических тварей», фото из интернета  
> Примечание: кроссовер с «Фантастическими тварями», AU  
> Томек - Уильям Моусли | Tomek - William Moseley


End file.
